1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to boot binding mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard boot binding mechanism that has a pair of engagement rods fixedly attached to a fixed plate and a second pair of engagement rods fixedly attached to a slidably movable plate to selectively engage and lock a snowboard boot in the boot binding mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently popular sport, snowboarding presents operating conditions and physical demands to boot bindings that are somewhat dissimilar to other skiing-type sports. That is because in snowboarding, the operator stands with both feet on the snowboard such that both feet are typically disposed at an angle with respect to the longitudinal direction of the ski. Given the sophisticated structure of presently manufactured boots for ski-type sports and the operating conditions the boots are subject to, a reliable and tight connection in between the boot and the snowboard is required.
An attempted solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,073 to Raines et al., issued on Nov. 27, 1990. The boot sole 40 of Raines is modified to have a binding ridge 42, 50 placed on each side of the boot. Ridge 42 is received in a fixed entrapment member 60 and ridge 50 is received by a pivoting entrapment member 70. To release a bound boot 18, the user simply pushes the handle 102 away from the boot until the hooking lip 76 is in an open position and the second binding bridge 50 can be lifted out of the second socket 72. Accordingly, during use the snowboard binding can be rather easily inadvertently opened if handle 102 or any part of member 70 is accidentally pushed away from the boot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,752 to Whittaker issued on Dec. 20, 1977 discloses a ski binding that includes two opposing latch members 28 that each move towards and away from each other to control the latch operation. An engagement plate 32 is secured to the bottom of the boot by screws and has latch receiving formations 34 disposed at its marginal edges.
Notwithstanding the foregoing boot binding mechanisms, there are still major problems involved. The binding mechanisms are typically mounted on the ski or snowboard and are disposed in such a manner that outside forces can easily cause an accidental release of the binding mechanism. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a snowboard boot binding mechanism that permits selective engagement and locking of the snowboard boot while simultaneously preventing an inadvertent release of the boot from the locked position. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a boot binding mechanism that includes a base member which acts as a housing to enclose most of the moving parts of the boot binding mechanism to thereby minimize the risk of an accidental release of the binding from the locked position. It is a further object to provide a boot binding mechanism that permits the binding mechanism to clamp the boot sole from the side, i.e., from the in-step area of the foot. It is a further object to provide a snowboard boot binding mechanism that requires less parts and thus, is smaller and easier to manufacture. It is still a further object of the present invention that the snowboard boot binding mechanism be simple and cost effective to manufacture, yet reliable and efficient in use.